


The final Countdown

by redangeleve



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Episode 5, Eros is on its way to crash on earth, F/M, Miller has to save the day, Miller is finally united with Julie, Season/Series 02
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Langsam, fast ehrfürchtig näherte sich Miller dem Körper von Julie Mao, der auf einem Gebilde aus blauem Protomolekül lag, wie in einem Liegestuhl. Ihr Gesicht war so friedlich, so wunderschön, dass es Miller fast leidtat sie wecken zu müssen, aber wenn er es nicht tat, würde die Erde mit all ihren Bewohnern untergehen.





	The final Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo liebe Leser!  
Langsam glaube ich, dass es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit für mich ist eine Serie zu gucken, ohne danach oder währenddessen eine Fanfiktion dazu zu schreiben. Inzwischen habe ich die dritte Staffel von „The Expanse“ so gut wie hinter mir und als ich dann heute das Lied hörte, das ich als Titel für diese FF gewählt habe, war nicht nur klar, dass ich etwas dazu schreiben will, sondern auch was.  
Die Geschichte fügt sich voll in den Canon ein (Staffel 2, Folge 5: Heimat) , was bei mir ja eher selten ist, so dass ich die wörtliche Rede aus der entsprechenden Szene der Serie übernommen habe. Es sind jedoch noch genug eigene Elemente in der Story vorhanden, so dass sie kein Plagiat ist, sondern eine eigenständige Geschichte. Ich hoffe, es gibt da draußen ein paar Expanse Fans und wünsche daher viel Spaß beim Lesen!

The final Countdown

We're leaving together, but still it's farewell  
And maybe we'll come back to earth, who can tell?  
I guess there is no one to blame  
We're leaving ground (leaving ground)  
Will things ever be the same again?  
It's the final countdown  
The final countdown

(Europe, The final countdown)

Joe Miller hatte sich immer für einen abgeklärten Menschen gehalten, einen harten Hund. Nie hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass man sich allein vom Bild her in einen Menschen verlieben konnte, aber seit er sich näher mit Julie beschäftigt hatte, war genau das passiert. Es war dumm gewesen und unprofessionell und hatte ihn am Ende den Job bei Starhelics gekostet, denn entgegen seines Auftrags, war nie geplant gewesen, dass er sie wirklich finden sollte. Spätestens das hätte ihm zu denken geben sollen, doch verbissen wie er nun einmal war, hatte er nichts anderes zu tun gehabt, als die Ceres Station zu verlassen und ihr wie ein treudummer Welpe hinterher zu reisen.

Trotz aller Umstände hatte er immer gehofft, dass er sie heil und gesund finden würde, nur um seine Träume zerstört zu sehen, als sie Julie tot und entstellt in dem Hotelzimmer auf Eros gefunden hatten. Seit diesem Moment hatte er sich betrogen gefühlt; um die Chance gebracht, sie zu retten und für sich gewinnen zu können, was natürlich Quatsch war, denn in einer Welt wo sie beide überlebten, hätte sich Julie Mao nie für einen Mann wie ihn interessiert. Sie, die mit ihrer Familie gebrochen und alles aufgegeben hatte, um ihren Idealen zu folgen, den Gürtlern zu helfen und die Machenschaften ihres Vaters zu zerschlagen, hätte alles wofür er stand gehasst. Schließlich waren es Polizisten wie er gewesen, die Jules-Pierre Mao gedeckt und damit dafür gesorgt hatten, dass es so weit überhaupt kommen konnte. 

Trotzdem hatte er sich seit dem Moment im Zimmer des Blue Falcon Hotels verloren gefühlt, als habe sein Leben plötzlich jeden Sinn verloren. Vielleicht hatte er deshalb Diogo den Zünder der Bombe abgenommen. Nicht, weil er ein Held war oder gar lebensmüde, auf keinen Fall, so ein Idiot war Miller nicht, sondern weil es die einzige Entscheidung war, die irgendeinen Sinn machte. Der Junge mochte nicht gerade die hellste Kerze im Kronleuchter sein, aber er hatte Mut und war ein guter Kerl, jemand den es sich zu retten lohnte. Ihn selbst dagegen würde niemand vermissen. Abgesehen von der Crew der Rocinante, gab es niemanden den er einen Freund nennen würde und die Jungs würden es verkraften, wenn er nicht zu ihnen zurückkehrte. Auch wenn sie sich zusammen gerauft hatten, war er doch immer ein Außenseiter, ein Fremdkörper unter ihnen gewesen. Sie hatten einander und das war gut so. Er hingegen hatte niemanden. Was jedoch nicht automatisch bedeutete, dass es ihm leicht fiel zu sterben. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er sich erlaubt zu hoffen, es könnte einen Ausweg, ein anderes Ende für ihn geben, doch alle Versuche von Naomi und den Jungs ihn von Eros abzuholen waren gescheitert, so dass die Hoffnung immer mehr dahin schwand und letztendlich der Gewissheit Platz machte, dass eine Flucht unmöglich war.

Ein Warnton ertönte, als er für einen kurzen Moment den Finger vom Totmannschalter nahm, um die Bombe ein wenig näher zu ziehen, dann drückte er erneut auf den Knopf und der Laut verstummte. Nicht mehr lange, es war bald geschafft. Seine Muskeln schmerzten von der langen Strecke, die er das schwere Ding hinter sich her gezogen hatte und mehr als einmal hatte er sich gewünscht, dass die Schwerkraft auf der Station ausfallen würde, um seine Arbeit zu erleichtern. Nur die Gespräche, die er via Funk mit der Crew der Rocinante geführt hatte, lenkten ihn von seiner Erschöpfung und der aufkommenden Panik ab, es trotz aller Versuche nicht mehr rechtzeitig zu schaffen. Doch das war nun vorbei. Obwohl der Funkkontakt mit der Rocinante inzwischen abgerissen war, hatte Miller Frieden mit der Tatsache geschlossen, dass er Eros nicht lebend verlassen würde, was jedoch nicht bedeutete, dass er keine Angst mehr hatte. Im Gegenteil sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt, als er das Zimmer des Blue Falcon Hotels betrat und ihn die Protomolekülpartikel umschwirrten wie blaue Glühwürmchen, doch noch schützte ihn der Anzug davor zu enden wie all die anderen Bewohner der Station. 

Langsam, fast ehrfürchtig näherte sich Miller dem Körper von Julie Mao, der auf einem Gebilde aus blauem Protomolekül lag, wie in einem Liegestuhl. Der Raum um sie pulsierte, als würden sie sich im Inneren eines riesigen blauen Herzens befinden, doch Joe Miller hatte nur Augen für die Frau vor sich. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal, als er sie gesehen hatte, sah sie nun friedlich aus, tatsächlich als würde sie schlafen, so dass Miller für einen Moment verdrängte, dass Julie in Wahrheit nicht mehr lebte und es nur noch ihr Bewusstsein war, das sich mit dem Protomolekül verbunden hatte und nun dabei war diese Station in die Katastrophe zu fliegen. Ihr Gesicht war so friedlich, so wunderschön, dass es Miller fast leidtat sie wecken zu müssen, aber wenn er es nicht tat, würde die Erde mit all ihren Bewohnern untergehen.

„Julie, du musst jetzt aufwachen, Kleine“, sprach er sie an und keinen Moment später flogen ihre Augen auf. Zuerst war ihr Blick silbern, dann wurden ihre Augen klar, als die außerirdische Präsenz sich zurückzog und Julies Bewusstsein an die Oberfläche trat. Verwirrt sah sie sich um und Miller fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob ihre Sinne noch genauso funktionierten wie zu ihren Lebzeiten oder ob sie die Welt um sich herum nun anders wahrnahm als zuvor.

Gott, wie sehr hatte er sich diesen Moment herbeigesehnt, nur dass es in seiner Phantasie nicht um Leben und Tod gegangen war und Julie dabei nicht aus Protomolekül bestanden hatte. „Hey, kannst du mich hören? Du musst jetzt wieder zurück kommen“, redete er weiter, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen und tatsächlich sah ihn an.

Er konnte Julies Gesicht ansehen, dass sie mit sich rang, noch nicht wusste was um sie herum geschah. Fragend suchte sie seinen Blick und atmete geräuschvoll ein, bevor sie zu wissen verlangte: „Wo bin ich?“

„Du bist auf Eros, Kleine, auf der Eros Station“, erklärte er so ruhig er es vermochte. „Ist nicht mehr das, was sie mal war. Einen Schritt weiter, ehrlich gesagt.“

Erst jetzt schien Julie zu bemerken, dass sie sich nicht regen, nicht aufstehen konnte, weshalb sie panisch an sich herabsah. „Was ist mit mir passiert? Ich will das nicht!“ rief sie voller Angst und versuchte an den Fäden aus Protomolekül zu zerren, die sie festhielten und die sie nicht zerreißen konnte, da sie selbst aus ihnen bestand.

Ihm fehlte die Zeit um ihr zu erklären, was genau mit ihr passiert war und am Ende würde es sie nur noch mehr ängstigen, weshalb Miller nicht weiter darauf einging, sondern im Plauderton erwiderte: „Hey, wir sind uns nie offiziell begegnet. Ich heiß Miller. Ich war früher Cop auf Ceres. Ich hatte den Auftrag dich zu suchen und nach Hause zu bringen.“

„Ein Kidnap-Job?“ fragte sie, schon etwas ruhiger und klang dabei nicht wütend oder verängstigt, nur erstaunt.

In einer unbestimmten Geste zuckte Miller die Schultern. „Ja, den habe ich irgendwie vermasselt.“

Erinnerungen flackerten in Julies Blick auf und sie wurde wieder unruhig. „Die haben mich hier ganz allein gelassen. Sie haben mich nie abgeholt.“

Wie gerne würde er sie beruhigen und ihr versichern, dass man sie nicht vergessen hatte, dass er Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, um sie zu finden, aber die Sekunden zerrannen zwischen seinen Fingern und wenn er sie nicht dazu bekam diesen Höllenritt zu stoppen, würden noch viel mehr Menschen in Tod und Verzweiflung versinken als Julie Mao. „Hör zu Julie. In diesem Moment ist diese Station, dieser Felsbrocken, unterwegs zur Erde und zwar schnell“, erklärte er drängend, doch Julie begriff den Ernst der Situation noch immer nicht. Stattdessen bekam ihr Gesicht einen entrückten Ausdruck als sie erzählte: „Ich habe geträumt, ich würde ein Rennen fliegen.“

„Ja“, versuchte er zu ihr durchzudringen, doch sie sprach bereits weiter. „Ich war nach Hause unterwegs.“

„Ja“, wiederholte Miller, „und damit musst du aufhören, Julie.“

Eine steile Falte erschien auf ihrer Stirn, als sie ihn plötzlich anfunkelte. „Nein, du kannst die Razorback nicht haben.“

Trotz des Ernstes der Situation musste Miller bei diesen Worten lächeln. Was war sie doch für ein Dickkopf, seine Julie. „Du hast dir von keinem was gefallen lassen, was? Aber du fährst diesen Bus, Julie, weißt du das?“

Der entschlossene Ausdruck verschwand ebenso schnell wie er gekommen war und machte einer tiefen Sehnsucht Platz. „Ich vermisse die Erde“, gestand sie leise.

„Ich weiß, Kleine, aber wir können nicht zur Erde“, entgegnete er bedauernd. „Viele gute Menschen werden sterben, wenn wir da hin fliegen. Die gleichen Menschen, für die du gekämpft hast.“

Für einen Moment wurden Julies Augen glasig, ihr Körper versteifte sich, dann stieß sie frustriert hervor: „Ich kann aber nicht anhalten, es hält nicht an.“

Es fiel Miller nicht leicht ruhig zu bleiben, aber wenn er sich aufregte, würde er nur Gefahr laufen, dass Julie sich zurückzog und wieder in den Schlaf flüchtete, aus dem es weder für sie noch für die Menschen auf der Erde ein Erwachen geben würde. „Okay Julie, aber du musst es versuchen“, beschwor er sie weiter.

Erneut flackerte ihr Blick, als das außerirdische Bewusstsein das ihre für einen Moment überlagerte, bevor sie die Kontrolle zurückerlangte und erklärte: „Ich darf die Arbeit nicht aufhalten!“

„Ist gut, wir halten sie nicht auf, aber wir müssen ja nicht unbedingt zur Erde, richtig?“ erwiderte Miller beschwichtigend, um das Protomolekül nicht zu reizen. „Warum fliegen wir nicht zur Venus? Wir sind sowieso in die Richtung unterwegs zur Venus. Die Arbeit geht weiter.“

Stumm betete Miller, dass er mit der Taktik Erfolg haben würde, während er Julies Gesicht beobachtete, das nun einen konzentrierten Ausdruck annahm. „Ich …. ich glaube, das kann ich nicht.“

Betont lässig schob Miller die Bombe um Julie herum, bevor er ganz nah an sie heranging und seine Hand auf ihren Arm legte. Natürlich konnte er durch den Schutzanzug nichts spüren, doch er stellte sich vor, dass sich ihre Haut weich und warm anfühlte. „Ich bin durch das halbe System gereist, um dich zu finden, weil ich an dich glaube“, sagte er beschwörend. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ein Kerl wie ich an irgendetwas glaubt? Ich weiß, du bist eine Kämpferin. Ich weiß, du kannst dieses Schiff steuern.“

Verzweifelt schüttelte Julie den Kopf. „ Ich will nicht mehr kämpfen. Ich will nur nach Hause.“

Miller wünschte sich so sehr, dass er ihr geben konnte, was sie wollte, nach allem was sie durchgemacht hatte, hatte sie es verdient, doch das war unmöglich. „Du kannst nicht nach Hause, Julie“, sagte er traurig. „Es tut mir leid. Wir können uns jeden Platz im Universum aussuchen, aber wir können nicht nach Hause, Süße. Okay?“ Sein Blick suchte erneut den ihren, während in seinem Kopf ein Gedanke erschien und mehr und mehr Gestalt annahm. „Hey, aber eins musst du wissen, ganz egal was passiert, wo immer du hingehst, du wirst nicht mehr allein sein. Ich möchte, dass du etwas für mich festhälst.“

Unglücklich schüttelte Julie den Kopf. „Ich kann meine Hände nicht spüren.“

Miller schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, während er ihre Finger in die seinen nahm und sie sanft zu streicheln begann. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Sie sind noch hier. Du hast wunderschöne Hände. Ich hab sie.“ Dann nahm er ihre Hand und legte sie auf den Totmannschalter. „Hier, halt das einen Moment. Lass nicht los.“

In einer Mischung aus Neugier und Grauen musterte Julie die Bombe, doch sie tat was Miller ihr aufgetragen hatte. „Was ist das?“

„Es wird dir nicht wehtun“, gab Miller zurück, wobei er ihre Frage bewusst nicht beantwortete. Ohne den Blick von Julie zu nehmen öffnete er seinen Helm und nahm ihn ab, dann schlüpfte er aus dem Raumanzug, um sie wenigstens einmal mit seinen Händen berühren zu können. „Hey“, sagte er sanft und nahm ihre Hand in die seine. Tatsächlich fühlte sich ihre Haut genauso an, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass das Protmolekül sein Unterbewusstsein bereits manipulierte, doch das war ihm egal. Wenn er schon sterben würde, dann wollte er es nicht in einem Raumanzug tun, sondern in den Armen der Frau, die er liebte.

„Was wird jetzt mit uns geschehen?“ fragte sie ihn mit Augen, groß und unschuldig wie die eines Kindes.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, gestand er ehrlich. „Vielleicht sterben wir. Wenn wir nicht sterben wird’s interessant. Was auch geschieht, es trifft uns beide. Es wird alles gut.“ Langsam führte Miller Julies Hand an seine Lippen und küsste sie zärtlich. Es waren nicht nur leeren Worte gewesen, um sie zu beruhigen, nein, er meinte es genauso. Ganz gleich, was mit ihnen geschah, mit Julie an seiner Seite fürchtete er sich nicht mehr.

Auch aus ihrem Gesicht wichen nun alle Zweifel und Ängste, während sie sich leicht aufrichtete und Miller an sich zog. „Du gehörst zu mir“, sagte Julie schlicht und trotz der Endgültigkeit fühlte Miller sich nur noch glücklich, als er gegen sie sank und seine Lippen schließlich die ihren fanden.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören mit genauso wenig wie die verwendeten Lyriks. Ich habe mir alles nur ausgeborgt und gebe es so unbeschadet wie möglich zurück. Natürlich verdiene ich mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es einfach aus Freude am kreativen Arbeiten.


End file.
